ThatSexyRedhead
by S3SA1T1C3CR3AM
Summary: I'm a junior in high school My name is Roxas. An my best friend is one damn sexy redhead. YAOI! LEMON! AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

S3ASA1T1C3CR3AM: Hello! This is not my first fan fiction however it's the first I will be posting!!! Wish me luck on this! It's AkuRoku YAOI boyXboy!!! It's rated M for Roxas' dirty day dreams, dreams, and thoughts! And in later chapters. . . ::drumroll:: LEMON!!! :D Everybody likes Lemon! I know I do!!! Alright. . . HERE WE GO!!!

A/N: This is all mainly from Roxas' Point of view! Oh and he might talk or yell at you guys sometimes!!! But he doesn't really know your there. :3

Disclaimer: Um… If I owned KH2 it would be a porn videogame rated M for pure smut and sexyness. Therefore I do not own KH2.

Summary: I'm in high school. My name it's not important. What is important is that my best friend is the hottest thing to ever walk the !$*ing planet.

Chapter one

Intro

Hey! I'm Roxas Strife! A seventeen year old guy with nothing on his mind but his crazy best friend… The dreaded redhead. Don't get me wrong I love the guy, maybe just a little too much actually. I mean he's just been the sexiest thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. Oh here's one more thing you might be intrested to know he's also the biggest ASS HOLE you will ever meet.

Sorry got off subject. Any ways I'm Roxas. Let's give you the basic run down of well… me. 17, 6'5'', 125lbs, Grayish blue eyes, pale, bleached blonde(with some blue tips X3), snake bites, my ears have 14 piercings each, my nails are generally painted black, and the basic clothing style I prefer is what most would call emo or "sceen". What ever the hell those words even mean. Family oh gee you had to go there… I'm the 4th oldest out of 5. Cloud the oldest out of us all. He moved out a couple of years ago to join soldier. Lexaeus the proud football captain of DestinyHigh. I hate him. He hates me. End sory. Rikku the third oldest the captain of the cheerleading squad… Hate. Then there's me. The crazy fag who hates sports and wishes nothing but misery to all sports. Then The youngest my little brother and favorite! My little Sora. He's perfect! And unless you want a broken face and dislocated dick or uterus I sujest you agree with me.

SHIT!!! I have to sleep now!!! I start Junior year in the morning!!! Good night all!!!

"PULLED UP AT A STOP LIGHT,

DID DRUGS ON THE DASHBOARD,

LOOK AT THE MESS WE MADE TONIGHT,

KICK OFF YOU STILETOS AND,

FUCK ME IN THE BACKSEAT!!!

FUCK ME IN THE BACKSEAT!!!,"

The lyrics sounded off in my room. I didn't want to get up. I don't care if the Glimlens are taking over I WILL NOT get up. "Roxas!" A small angelic voice called. "Roxas wake up! You have to drive me to school! And you're not allowed to make me late on my first day of high school!!!" I opened my eyes to see my sweet baby brother look excited as ever. HE'S SO CUTE!!! . "Alright Alright Sora. You win I'm going I'm going." Faling out of my bed I crawled to my dresser and then to my closet. Hey call me lazy call me a drama queen I don't want to walk. Despite my refusal to walk I had to. I did not want the cold tiles of the bathroom floor touching me. After a shower, getting dressed, and packing my book bag I was left standing in front of my mirror straightening my hair and drawing on my rather thick lines of eyeliner.

Happy with my look for the day I smiled in the mirror at the thought of seeing my redhead and ran up the stairs to the living room. Wait… my redhead? Psh. I wish! "Alright Sora let's go Mr. Freshman!" Sora's face lit up I think he was relieved that the anticipation was finally over! Although when we got into the car he seemed to be acting funny. So as his loving big brother I pried. What?! I'm nosey!!! Leave me alone!!!

"Hey Sora! You excited?!" He nodded. Ok something was wrong. Where was the screaming, flailing ball of energy?!

"Dude something wrong? Nervous? Scared? Cause you have no reason to be. It's not so bad the teachers are nice and if anybody tries to pull the FRESHMAN HUNT shit with you I'll skin then with my thumbnail and eat their organs. See nothing to worry about!" Sora giggled. Did I get what was wrong?! And then he was serious again… "Sora what's up? Seriously there's something wrong." He looked up at me a slight pink in his cheeks. "Roxas I…" Roxas you what?! Oo! I know maybe he's going to confess his love to me and forever be mine!!! Yes then I can keep him FAR away from that whore Kairi… Yes. All mine. Bwahahahahaha! "Roxas I think I'm gay… and I don't want to tell the person I like because I don't want to loose him." Tears began to form in the boys eyes. DAMN! IF HE CRYS THEN I'LL CRY!!! AND I HAD MY EYELINER JUST RIGHT TODAY TOO!!! "Who is you like Sora? C'mon I'm sure they'll be alright with it." His face went blank. "I love Riku…" . AAAWWW!!! "Sora that's so… CUTE!!! MY GOD I LOVE YOU!!!" I screamed hugging my baby brother to myself! Well it's not me but I trust Riku. "ROXAS!!! THE ROAD!!!" oops… We swirved and almost hit another car but thankfully didn't. Hey I know that car we almost smashed! Looking over at the red corvet and then to the driver. Ya know that sexy guy I was talking about well there he was in all his grumpy morning, cursing, sexy self, glory.

Rolling down my window I smiled and waved at the crazy pyro. He looked at me and his mouth dropped I guess he didn't even look at who he was cursing at huh? Stupid redhead.

Pulling into the parking lot said redhead at my heels smiled I relized here we go again. Another school year and then frowned when I thought and m last with Axel. Well I just sure as hell better make this one count!!! He's got something coming I'm just not sure what…

HURRAY for chapter 1!

I hope it wasn't total crap… And it was mainly an intro chapter so yeah… More characters introduced into next chapter and a cerain redhead might get carried away.

REVIEW if you want a hot sticky makeout session to happen between Axel and Roxas! Reviewers get uh… COOKIES! And maybe that makeout thing. :3


	2. Chapter 2

S3ASA1T1C3CR3AM: HEY GUYS!!! Chapter 2 here we go!

I'll see what I can do about that sexy makeout thing!!!

Hehehe. Mmm… :3 Just a warning. Roxas is not a total Angst Bucket he's a crazy teenager with nothing better to do than be crazy. :D Another Warning!!! I don't preplan my chapters I just write them. Haha! Once again the whole thing is from Roxas' point of view. Thank you to all who reviewed!!! :D I love you guys for it!!! ::gives everyone a cookie::

HERE ME GO!!! :3

Chapter II

Why is parking always HELL?! I hate it! Wait is that?!

OH MY GOD!!! I saw a parking space hit the gas and went for it. YES YES YES!!! I could hardly believe it when my bright blue jeep pulled into the blessed spot. And then right next to me parked the redhead. Damn I about to get my ass chewed… Climbing out of my car I looked up into the beautiful acid green eyes of my best friend who was currently smirking down at me.

"Heya Roxy. So tell me friend why where you oh I don't know… ROCKETING TWARDS MY BABY!!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE CORVY!!!" Yeah he did name his Corvette Corvy… hehe… "I'm sorry!!! Sora was distracting me!!! HE WAS BEING ADORABLE AGAIN!!! WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU IN THAT SITUATION?!" The redhead actually looked pissed now. Oh boy just what I need another fight between us… great… "Um gee Roxas I don't know… How about… NOT ATTEMT MURDER ON CORVY!!!" "I WASN'T ATTEMPTING MURDER!!! JESUS AXEL WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM TODAY?!" "NOTHING! UNTIL YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!!" "That's it I'm going to class c'mon Sora." I turned to walk away but something grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Can ya guess who? The redhead spun me around and pinned me on the hood of his precious "Corvy".

"Sora go ahead without me. Apparently someone wants to start something." I spat glaring at the Pyro. Sora quickly ran off. I looked after him praying he'd be ok. I'm worried okay?! High school is brutal on freshman!

I looked into the acid green that was about to burn a hole in me. "Ok Axel this is stupid. Just let me go." The redhead just stared at me. Okay? Weird… "Axel seriously! We need to go to class!!!" Nothing once again. Why is he so intently staring at my face? Is there something on me?! "Axel what?! Is something wrong with my face? Is there something on me?! DUDE?!"

"Roxas." The redhead looked into my eyes boring into my very soul. It was creepy how his eyes could do that… "Yes Axel?" His hand released one of my wrists and went to stroke my cheek. A light blush creeping it's way across my face. What is he doing?! "Axel? What's the matter? Why are you-" I was cut off a pair of black soft lips came in contact with mine. Gentle at first the kiss began to become fast a desperate. His tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entry I granted it. His tongue sweeping through my mouth exploring the wet cavern getting to know every curve every crevice, I plunged into the redhead's mouth tasting the cinnamon, vanilla, alcohol, and smoke. I was actually quite a nice taste. The redhead ground his hips into mine causing a light moan the escape me.

The kiss was broken but only for air and then it began once more. Slipping my hands into the red main deepening our kiss pushing us closer. His had snaked around my waist puling me into him. I wrapped my legs around his waist eliciting a moan from the redhead. Slipping his hand between us to stroke my throbbing member through my straight legs. "Ngh… Axel…" "What is it Roxy?" His voice deep lust practically dripping off his words. "Axel we can't do this. School!" The redhead smirked panting and out of breath. "Let's skip the first day." The redhead practically threw me into the passenger seat of Corvy and hopped in the drivers seat. "But Axel-" I was silenced by the roar of the motor and we sped off. I have no idea how fast he was going all I know is we were at his house in under ten minuets.

Pulling open my door he picked me up carrying me bridal style up the steps of his house nipping at my neck the whole way up. Walking into his room throwing me on the bed and straddling me. "Axel… Wait… Why are you-" Once again I was cut of by those lips on mine. "Roxas I can't take it anymore. My heart beats so fast when I'm with you and hurts when I'm not. I don't know if this is love. Fuck I don't even know what love really is. I do know I feel things around you that I don't around other people." My heart stopped. Call me crazy but I think he just said how I feel about him. Stroking his cheek, smiling lightly that blush ever growing and not leaving anytime soon I kissed him lightly. "I love you Axel."

"Well then Roxy I think it's about time I made my mine." "Wait what?!" His lips locked onto mine bite my bottom lip causing me to gasp as blood dripped down my chin. Axel lapping and sucking up all the blood and continued attacking my lips. Biting, sucking, his tounge once again exoploring my mouth. He moved down to neck licking searching for that one spot. Right under my left ear he licked the spot causing me to moan rather loudly. He sucked and bit the spot once again causing blood to drip. Sucking up every drop not waisting any. He moved his hands down to my pants making quick work of them they were off in a matter or seconds. Stroking my member through my boxers looking down at me micheif in his eyes as always.

Pulling my boxers to my knees he ran his fingers up and down the length pushing his thumb into my slit causing pre-cum to drip and slide down. Lapping up all my pre-cum he took my head into his mouth licking and sucking smirking all the whie. "AXEL! Mmmhh… Axel stop teasing! Ngh..." My moans becoming louder just encouraged the redhead to tease me. Slipping his tounge into the slit stroking the rest of my length with long experienced fingers. A shiver running up my spine moaning for the readhead running my fingers through his red main he stopped looking up at me still smirking. Splitting my legs positioning himself at my entrance kissing me softly he whispered in my ear. "This might hurt a little my dear Roxy.

I know I know! You all hate me! Hahaha! So that was my first every uh… Somewhat Lemon thing! Hopefully it wasn't crap! So will Roxas say yes and let him take him? Or will he get scared and say no? And even if he says no will Axel take him anyways?! RAPE!!! :D Review what you want to happen!!! Cupcakes to reviewers!!! :3


End file.
